Chapter 5. PANDORA
| Image = SNH Ch5 title page.png | Manga series = Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana|Shikkoku No Hana | Chapters = 5 | Release date = | Pages = 24 | Previous Story = Chapter 4. Search | Next Story = Chapter 6. Best }} PANDORA is the fifth chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Hei has a dream during which various figures form his past appear. When he asks why they are there, Amber appears and tells him that they are there because Hei is responsible for this. She tells Hei to stop 'him', otherwise both Contractors and normal people will face a new type of danger. After Amber fades away, Harvest appears, saying that all irrational things will be erased, including Hei. After waking up, Hei realizes that it was just a dream and reads a note that Amber left behind about how he must stop the Contractor who leaves behind black dandelions. As Hei notes that he only slept for two hours, he hears Yin's stomach grumbling. Realizing that they haven't eaten yet, he goes to prepare dinner and change clothes. At PANDORA, Dr. Robert Schroeder explains about how his experiment to destroy the Hell's Gate - and thus remove the Contractors from this world - was foiled by the Tokyo Explosion. Misaki Kirihara recalls the group behind this was EPR and notes that both the Tokyo Explosion and Saturn Ring did not go as planned. She then edges him back on topic. Dr. Schroeder reveals that there was opposition to his Saturn Ring from other research projects, one of which was related to a parasitic plant that looked like a black dandelion. He reveals that two years ago it attached itself to an investigator returning from within the Gate, triggering a violent change in him. Using abnormally high strength, he killed his fellow lab workers and security found himself in a pool of his own blood with black flowers sprouting from his corpse. He notes that he had power close to a Contractor, but was not actually one and no new star had formed for him. Misaki asks if the Contractor he had previously referred to had gained his power from the flower, but Dr. Schroeder says that he was already a Contractor. As the security escort insists that it is time for them to leave, Dr. Schroeder invites her to return tomorrow and says he will introduce her to the person in charge of the project, Mina Kandaswamy, who enters the room at the same time, along with Sergei Vectrof. The security escort insists that they leave, so Misaki and Ōtsuka Mayu return to the car. Misaki says she will return the next day to ask Dr. Schroeder more questions and meet Mina if possible. As they drive out of the facility, they realize that the car had been moved and their weapons taken. Two figures stand in the road ahead of Misaki and Ōtsuka. As a black sphere appears around the two people, the car spins into it and vanishes. The smaller figure, Parcel, is told that the next target is BK-201. Characters in Order of Appearance #Hei (dream) #Wei Zhijun (dream) #Maki (dream) #November 11 (dream) #Havoc (dream) #Mao (dream) #Huang (dream) #Amber (dream) #Harvest (dream) #Hei #Yin #Robert Schroeder #Misaki Kirihara #Ōtsuka Mayu #Brita (flashback) #Amagiri (flashback) #Mina Kandaswamy #Sergei Vectrof #Parcel #Champ Navigation Second manga 5 Category:Shikkoku No Hana